


Please Don't Go

by FireFaithe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Cheating, Ghouls, Hide dies, I asked if I should do a fanfic where Hide cheats and two people said yes, I don't know if you'd call that a request honestly, Kagune Sex, Kaneki punishes Hide, Lemon, Lemons, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, This isn't technically rape but I guess it's noncon?, and Kaneki follows suit, pretty sure this isn't how they wanted me to vent though, there's some inspiration from real life sadly, this isn't how they want me to write but eh, this wasn't what I planned for this idea but eh, venting my family frustrations out in writing like I've been told to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaithe/pseuds/FireFaithe
Summary: Hide cheats on Kaneki, so Kaneki gives him a punishment~But, it turns South.Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul (:re).





	1. Preview/Scene Setting: Hide's Been Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caloise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caloise).



> Dedicated to: my father. He's a wonderful, patient person, but we're all at our wits end. I know Mom sometimes likes to dress up for no reason, but seriously, I doubt she's just at the mall as she claimed. She even told dad the mall closed at five, and she is only coming home now at 8:31 p.m. She expected to be coming home around eight, so she was correct in her prediction. Yes, she sometimes hangs out in parking lots, just playing her phone in her car, but she didn't even bring her ring. Yes, she sometimes forgets that, but in my opinion, she should be keeping that on at all times like my father (unless she's getting dirty or wet). Plus, with all of these things combined, I seriously wonder. I mean come on, this is ridiculous. I bet she's in a bar or club or something or on a date with someone other than my father. She's so unappreciative. Even though my father is the best man on the planet.
> 
> By the way, this is my first work on here, so please be patient with me; I'm feeling around.

{... What is this? No seriously, it says my comment needs to be at least 10 characters long, but... I don't know why I need to comment here in the first place...???  
Wait.. Is this where I put the actual STORY...?  
Okay, let's try putting my story here I guess.. the preview, I mean.}  
Hide had been acting strangely lately. He kept going out, and he seemed unhappy.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He was all dressed up in a suit and everything.

"Out," he mumbled, pulling on his shoes.

"Where?"

"... the mall."

"Well, when will you get home?" I inquired, thinking about when I would need to cook dinner.

He glanced at me and mumbled again, pulling on his other shoe, "I don't know. Maybe eleven," he stood up.

"When does the mall close?" I inquired in confusion, knowing the mall closed before then.

"Eight," he shut the door behind him.

"..."

Hide...

\------------------------------------

I realized later that he'd even left his wedding ring on the table. I stared at it.

Bad boy.. Bad boy, Hide..

I went out. There would be a new case for the Eyepatch/Centipede now.

I made sure to return before eleven though.

And I punished him.


	2. Hide's Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Chapter.. summary..? Uhh.. I guess.. Hide cheats on Ken. ... Not much.. more to say...?  
>  Basically Hide goes to a bar. He's a real s-l in this....  
> But I think I got this now. I think I understand how Archive works....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more acts are inspired by real life.
> 
> Also, let's just say Itori's club bar thing is really popular, has a dance floor, and has strippers. Capishe? Capishe.

I stared in awe at the many strobes of light littering the floors and walls.

Just my kind of place.

It's not personal, nothing against Kaneki, but I just can't be held down by a relationship!

"A shot please," I slid into the stool and got out my wallet. The bartender handed me a small cup with a smirk. I gave her the money in return, taking the shot and shooting it down my throat, loving the burning feeling.

"Planning to betray your boyfriend again tonight, Hideyoshi-kun?"

"Hey, I'm just a needy guy," I waved it off, sliding out of the stool, "Thanks, Itori-san."

"No problem," she chuckled, her conniving eyes following me into the crowd of dancers.

I knew she was a Clown, but I didn't care. It only meant she wasn't devoted to Kaneki, which means she won't tell. She likes to watch, not intervene.

All I'm here for is fun with other people.

\-----------------------

The strippers were always hot. I would stare at them from time to time, but I never did any more than that.

I wasn't interested in people who would sell their body to a bunch of strangers.

I was always searching carefully for a one-night stand for the night. Just some quick sex and go.

I had more sexual needs than Kaneki could provide, after all. Sure, he was a ghoul and everything, with those hot kagune, but he still wasn't enough. I needed more.

He also couldn't provide all of my emotional needs, but I don't have to cheat to satisfy that. I have friends. And Kaneki gives me a bunch of affection, and while that doesn't satisfy my emotional needs, it does satisfy my romantic needs. He even often sets up this fancy date.

But, he doesn't satisfy all of my sexual needs, and that's why I'm here, f*cking a brown-haired boy my own age beside a dildo.

Kaneki is sweet and everything in sex, don't get me wrong. But he doesn't approve of some of my kinks. He never bites me in fear of hurting me; he never ties me up or lets me tie him up (probably because of Jason's torture), and he never dresses up the way I want him to, like in a bunny costume. He also isn't into toys. Things like that.

But something feels wrong tonight.. My intuition tells me something is seriously wrong.

I wanted to stay up and out until like three, possibly falling asleep here at this guy's house, but my intuition kept nagging at me, saying I should just go back home quickly.

I left after one round.

{Let's just say before Kaneki went on a murderous rampage, he went to check on Hide because he kept denying that Hide was definitely cheating and messing around. Let's also say that was when Hide was already with his date for the night.}

\-----------------

I closed the door quietly behind me. Hopefully Kaneki was asleep, but I doubted it. He had a hard time sleeping because of nightmares.

It was midnight. Dark. All of the lights were out. I strode in the dark, my hand scathing up against the wall to know where I was and keep a sense of direction.

I was a little tipsy, but that wasn't why I blacked out.


	3. The Punishment Begins (The Lemons Have Begun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... Hide wakes up, and Ken begins his punishment, which, in this chapter, consists of a cat outfit and stuff. I should've put sex toys as a tag.... Oh well.  
> Oh and Hide has a c*ck ring (literally) and electric nipple clips. Dang, he has a lot of toys....

"Hideeee... what were you doing out tonight...? Leaving your ring behind and staying out late at night..."

"Unnnh.."

"I saw you with that man, you know. What were you doing with him? Am I not enough, Hide?"

"K-Kaneki...?"

"Yes, Hide, it's me, it's your darling husband, Kaneki. Although I guess I'm not your loved husband anymore, am I?"

A clank hit a surface.

I glanced beside my head, and there was my ring.

"K-Kaneki.."

"I'm sure you're feeling quite sluggish right now, Hide. That's because I drugged you. Worried about accidentally killing you before I gave a righteous punishment, I injected you with some tranquilizer. I also have a drug that'll make you horny, but that's for later. Aren't you excited, Hide? I planned this entire date night. I have a nice plan for us. Or well, me. YOU'll be screaming in agony all night, Hide. It'll be the worst night of your life, but the best night of mine."

"Kaneki.. Kaneki, I think you're misundersta-standing something.. I o-only went to the.. mall.."

"The mall?"

"Y-Yes, the mall.."

Urgh, I feel so dizzy.. so out of it.. What am I saying..?

"Liar, Hide. You're a bad boy. A bad husband. I saw you at Itori's club, Hide, and I gave her a nice punishment too. She's sitting in the freezer. But you'll get such a better punishment because you'll get my nice, big-a** d*ck. I'll be punishing that man later too. He'll be a nice treat also."

"...Kaneki.. th-they had.. nothing to do.. with this.. It was.. was all my.. decision...."

"Itori didn't tell me. That man had sex with a man he didn't even know. They are not innocent, Hide, so they have or will receive a punishment. Lesser than yours, of course, but still a punishment nevertheless. Now, answer me, Hide. WAS I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"...I..I'm just a wanderer, Kaneki.. I-I'm sorry.. I-I can't be held down.. by a relationship like that.. I need more.. I have a lot of sexual desires, Kaneki.. Desires you can't fulfill.."

"Like gangbang?"

"Yeah-huh."

"And toys?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And cosplay and domination?"

"Yea.."

"..Well, Hide, you'll find out tonight."

"Huh..?"

"You'll find out tonight that I can give you what you want. I will f*ck you mercilessly, Hide. I will make you cum over and over again until you can't cum anymore and faint of exhaustion. And each time you cum, it will only be after you've begged and begged for the c*ck ring to be taken off your d*ck. And I will be dominant tonight, Hide, and you will be my begging slave. I will have all of my kagune in you at once, and I will put those toys you keep away in you. And you will beg. And beg. And beg. And you will regret ever indulging in another person, Hide. You will beg for no more sex. You will beg for only me. We'll have an entire night of sex, whether you want it or not. You'll faint, and I'll continue to f*ck your-"

"K-Ka-Kaneki!" I interrupted him, "Th-That's not necessary, really! None of that is necessary!"

Where am I? What am I on? It's so cold. My hands? Why can't I move my hands? My feet?

"It is, Hide. It's completely necessary. So, I'll f*ck you all night, in ways you can't even imagine. Is that understood, Hide? Will you beg nicely for me like the dirty little sex-begging sl*t you are? You better. Or I'll give you more punishment."

Clearly I couldn't convince him.

I gulped in fear as he began his assault.

My senses were completely awake now, and adrenaline was running through my veins.

But nothing could've prepared me for what he did to me.

He took my wedding ring and messed with it for a few seconds. As he did, I looked around. I appeared to be on some type of experimentation table. At my wrists, ankles, elbows, knees, nether regions, abdomen, and head were metal holding me to the table. A collar was around my neck, but it appeared to be a choker made out of lace with a bell attached. I also appeared to have something on the top of my head and in my anus, but I couldn't tell what it was. I experimentally lifted my chest and received a dark look from Kaneki. I froze in my place.

"Hide. Did I tell you to move?" Kaneki took my wiggly c*ck into his hand. Without being hard (the state I was in currently), my d*ck was actually pretty small. And compared to Kaneki's slender fingers, my fingers were huge. At least two of Kaneki's fingers could fit in the area of one of my fingers. It didn't used to be that way, but we weren't in college anymore. We'd dated six years after college before we finally got engaged.

Nevertheless, I was surprised when Kaneki was able to place the ring on my c*ck.

"Surprised, Hide? You dated me, Hide, not my black-haired, weak self. Your ring is actually very handy. I made sure it could fit your c*ck before I fit it around your finger."

Ohh, so that's why the ring was a swirly thing..

"Just in case of a situation like this, where I had to make you unable to cum."

Kaneki, you are one sick motherf*cking b*st*rd.

"But, don't expect your erection to fit in this same ring, Hide."

Of course not.

"You already look ill and bored, Hide. Let's fix that, shall we?" I looked over at Kaneki just in time to see him click a button on some controller thing, and I jolted. It took me a few seconds to realize what had happened.

"..K-Kaneki.." I groaned.

"Yes, Hide?"

"..D..Did you.. I-Is this m-my kitty set...?"

"How observant you are, Hide. Nishio-senpai was right."

Oh F*CK..

"K-Kaneki..?"

"Yes?"

"..Wh..What se-setting is it o-on..?"

"Level one, what do you think? I just want to get you started right now, Hide. Once you have an erection in your bound restraints, I'll start on the real stuff."

THIS is Level One?!!

"D-dude, that has ten levels!!"

"Yes? What about it?"

I stared, flabbergasted at my husband.

How the F*CK is this LEVEL ONE?!!!!!! It hurts like a motherf*cker!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaneki rummaged around on a table nearby while I writhed unpleasantly in the vibrations in my a**. I realized the thing on my head was my cat ears, and the thing shoved in my a** was my kitty tail, conveniently ending in a rough dildo that went in the 'cat''s a**.

Never did I know how inconvenient it was to the unlucky 'cat'.

The lace around my neck was a part of the outfit, and I'd had 'Kaneki' engraved on it.

URGH...

Something touched my nipple, and I looked at Kaneki, "H-Huh?"

He smiled softly at me, and another thing pinched my other nipple.

"Ow.. Ow, Kaneki, get that off," I tried to look up, but the metal band around my forehead prevented me from doing so. The only way I'd noticed the thing around my neck was the kitty collar was the way it chimed like a bell whenever I moved, and it was too soft to be metal.

"No, Hide, this is a punishment. You have to take it in full stride."

"A-At least tell me wh-what that is.."

"You'll know, Hide~" he purred, "But Hide, from now on, you have to call me Master, and you have to end your sentences in 'nya~'. Failing to do so will result in another punishment. Okay~?"

"Wh-What..?"

"Wrong."

I jolted again, "MNNH!!"

"Level 2 of the dildo. Does it feel nice, Hide? Fufufu.."

F-F*CK!!

Kaneki shuffled around again, and this time, something was put on my c*ck.

"WH-WHAT IS THAT?!!" I could no longer speak in a normal tone, and foam was pouring out my mouth already. I only realized my mistake after it was too late. "A-Ah, I mean, n-nya~ Maste-"

I screamed out when there was electricity on my nipples.

Th-Tha-That A**HOLE!!!!! Are those the electric clips?!!!!!!

"Wrong. Next time, Hide, don't speak without my permission either."

F*CK!!

"Doing so will result in a punishment."

F*CK, F*CK, FUUUUUUC*!!

"Don't even move without my permission. Okay, Hide? Can you do that for me, Hide?"

I looked in horror at my husband, internally and outwardly screaming.

"That wasn't an answer, Hide."

Vibrations started in my nether regions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm just going to pretty much place every single non-potential-criminal kink I have in this honestly. I hope you don't mind, Ellie. But!! Don't you worry, Hide will eventually get the knife. I just want it to be long-lasting, so this is not the time to shove a knife up his a**. That will come later, when the torture/punishment is reaching its end.


	4. Poor Little Hide (The Lemons Continue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide's poor little belly button..  
> So in this chapter, there's a tiny time skip from the last chapter, and now Hide's starting to get his situation and to be a good little kitty cat. Kaneki summarizes some information and makes Hide drink his own blood. However, Hide's booty is bleeding, so Ken takes that opportunity to tease Hide by making a show. Then he gags Hide.  
> Ken loses it a little. {I apparently suck at chapter summaries.}

Oh, how adorable he looked.

Hide had foam gushing out of his mouth, and his eyes were out of focus. Actually, where are his pupils? Oh well I suppose. Beautiful tears were leaking out of his eyes.

I'd been at it for-I checked the clock-about ten minutes now, and he was already wasted.

The kitty dildo had been turned up to Level Six by now, and I'd put a more formal c*ck ring over his wedding ring. This c*ck ring (which I had found in Hide's special stash like the rest of the items) went around his base and both of his balls, entrapping his entire reproductive system. The little ball vibrator was now on Level Three, and I'd moved it to be touching his shaft and both of his balls. I'd added weights to the clips on his nipples, and they were on Level Two of electricity. I couldn't put them too high, or Hide would end up having a seizure or something.

He was such a bad boy, making me take his items to a higher level. But now he wasn't even speaking right. Should I take a break?

No, I decided I'd torture him nonstop until I was satisfied, and I've got a lot of things planned for the two of us tonight. I'm also nowhere near satisfied.

I moved some of Hide's strands out of his face (he was such a struggler, couldn't keep still) and kissed his forehead. His eyes refocused a little.

"Hi, Hide. Good morning. You wouldn't dare faint after just a little bit of torture, would you?" I smiled softly. He didn't respond, merely staring. I frowned. "What. Did I say. About speaking when told to?" I grabbed the baton thingy (I wasn't actually sure what it was called. I'm not an expert in torture, unlike Hide) and smacked it against his stomach.

"GUH!" Hide's body responded beautifully and evenly to the strike, the area I'd hit going down while the rest of his body tried to shoot up. I resisted the tasty urge to smack his head, licking the baton.

Oh how I wanted to taste his blood..

I put the baton back down and ran my hand over his stomach. I went back down to prod at his belly button with my finger. I smirked as a horrible idea came to mind.

Should I save that for later..? I'm trying not to do too much damage, trying to keep Hide conscious, never mind being alive. Hide's only human, so he could easily die of blood loss.

Although I suppose I could hook him up to an IV.

I walked back over to Hide's stash. I'd put the boxes on a table we'd had down here. I wasn't sure if Hide had noticed, but we were in our basement. After I'd had my fill of having a fit, I'd decided to get our house ready for when Hide came home. I had spent some time that he was unconscious getting it completely perfect, but I was happy with the result.

Hopefully our neighbors wouldn't hear Hide's cries and wake up. But they do know me and Hide's relationship, and they know of how intense we can get. They shouldn't call the cops or anything. Hide often gets a little rough with me or pleases me to the point that I'm screaming out, so it's nothing new for them. I doubt they'll even be able to realize Hide's the one screaming, not me.

I actually wasn't familiar with Hide's Special Sex Section though. This was the first time I'd even seen the inside. I knew of the area, of course, and I even knew the code to them all, but I'd never opened them. I'd taken out most of the items when Hide was unconscious, getting familiar with them.

Hm. Out of all the things in here, it would appear Hide doesn't have an IV. Surprising.

I walked over to the freezer, opening it. We had plenty of food in here for me specifically. The fridge upstairs was Hide's. I rummaged around in it, taking out the blood bags Hide had prepared for me. I normally ate suicide victims, and I'd insisted many times for Hide not to cut off layers of skin or take out blood from time to time for me, but I suppose it was a good idea.

Not that I'd ever eat this.

I froze.

...

I couldn't let Hide die.

If I let Hide die, I wouldn't have him anymore. I don't care if he cheated on me; he's still my precious sunshine. I have to be careful.

I took a few of the blood bags out, glancing between them. Hide always marked them with 'Hide's O Blood ;D ' and the date he took it from himself. I chose the earliest and put back the most recent. I was actually surprised at how well his remains/offerings held up.

I would never eat this. Not when I could possibly become infatuated, even addicted, to Hide's taste. I've told him that a million times, but he just continues. I've never even sucked him off, licked him, anything like that. I barely even kiss him. It never gets too intimate if I do kiss him; I make sure I don't get any taste of him.

In short, I've made sure I've never tasted him to make sure I don't get addicted to his taste.

I should keep that the same tonight.. I should.. I shouldn't taste him.

I ought to keep my tongue off.

...

But..

But if Hide really.. doesn't think I'm enough..

Isn't this why? Because I'm too.. I'm too cautious with him..? I'm never rough with him; I barely even take my kagune out with him present.. Even though I know perfectly well that not only does Hide have a tentacle kink, but he also has a roughness kink. A domination kink.

Actually, he has a lot of kinks, and I don't indulge in a single one of them.

...

Even though I secretly have the same kinks..

I closed the freezer and turned around, walking back over to Hide. I heard a light snoring over the buzzing of toys.

"..."

How does he always seem to fall asleep during sexual activities? {I WANNA MAKE THIS FLUFFY. I WANNA.}

"Hide. Oi, Hide, okite. I didn't tell you to fall asleep." I felt anger rising back up again, fueled by possession issues, but I tried to keep calm. I put the ball vibrator on the next level, and he jolted once more (Ah how I love when he jolts~.. so cute), his eyes shooting wide. "Don't do things I don't tell you to do, Hide." He moaned in need. Ahh, so cute.. "What?"

"P-Ple-Please let me cum, Kaneki.."

I almost laughed.

"Already begging, Hide? Geez, that was quick. I haven't even given you any of those horny pills." I put the ball vibrator on Level Six. He screamed out, trying to rut his hips. I froze, watching him carefully. "Hide?" I looked at his face. He was staring crazily at me.

"L-Let me cum, Kaneki, p-please!"

He always jumps from topic to topic.. He doesn't appear to be having a seizure though..

I decreased the level of electricity to his nipples just in case and upped the level of the kitty dildo. I set the blood bag on the table.

"Huuunh..? What's that..?"

Oh right, Hide never looks in my freezer. He just hands me the blood bags with a grin, and I would smile back politely, saying I wasn't currently hungry, and I'd put the bag in my freezer after some arguing. Hide never knew I never ate the blood bags.

"I thought I'd let you have a taste of yourself, Hide," I messed around with the items on the table. There. All organized nicely. I grabbed one of the knives he kept and turned back around to Hide. Carefully, I cut his belly button out since it was out instead of in.

"Ow!" Hide yelped. "Wh-What'd you do, Ka-er, Master? Nya~" His belly button was nice, probably would be a joy to chew on, but I wanted to thrust things into it later, like my finger. I put the belly button and knife on the table and grabbed the First Aid Kit I had brought down earlier just in case and started to clean up the mess.

I realized my lack of punishment earlier, "Punishing you, Hide. That's what I did. You didn't say nya or Master earlier. So I decided cutting out your belly button would be a nice punishment for those two things." I grabbed the blood bag and opened it up.

"Wh-Wha?!! Ka-I mean, Master!! My belly button!! My poor, precious belly button!! Nya~!!" Hide cried in peril. Was his belly button really that important...?

I poured the contents of the bag into a cup I'd wisely brought down earlier (although I'd intended it for a different use) and clicked some buttons on the table, throwing the now-empty bag into the trash. I'd tried to get all of the blood that I could out of the bag and into the cup, but there were unfortunately still a few drops. I watched as the bed lifted.

"Wha-?!! Wh-What's going on?!!" Hide's eyes were going everywhere. "M-Master," he quickly corrected himself, "Nya~"

I lifted the cup to his lips once the bed was fully up, and he made a face.

"Wh-What is that, Ka-Master? Nya~"

"Blood. Your blood. Taste it, Hide. Taste it," I could feel my heart pounding in excitement. I think my kakugan was flaring. "Taste it for me, Hide. What does it taste like?"

"? ? K-Kaneki, y-you r-really are s-scaring me," Hide stuttered in worry.

"Come on, Hide, you have to replenish your blood. I cleaned up your belly button and patched it up, but you'll still lose blood. You're losing blood as we speak. SO TASTE IT, HIDE." I upped the kitty dildo to Level Nine, and Hide screamed out. "Don't refuse what I tell you to do, Hide. I told you to taste your blood, so you better do it." I pressed the cup to his lips and tilted it into his open mouth. After some of it went in, I took the cup away from him, putting it under his chin, and closed his lips. "Swallow, Hide. Swallow that sweet blood for me." I saw his Adam's Apple bob, and I lifted the cup back to his lips. This process continued until he drank all of it. "Ohh, Hide, you're so sweet, thank you, baby~"

"K-Kaneki.." Hide sobbed, "K-Kaneki, please stop.. I-It hurts.. M-My a**.."

"?" I looked down at his butt. There was probably more pressure on it now that he was sitting up, and blood was pouring from his a**. My eyes widened, and I quickly pressed the buttons to put the bed back into a table rather than a chair. I undid Hide's restraints on his legs and lifted him by his knees. His a** and legs were in the air, but I made sure to keep the rest of him on the table. His butt was covered in blood. When did that happen? When did he start bleeding from here? I turned the kitty dildo off and took it carefully out of his a**. I inspected the damage.

I used the First Aid Kit to try and patch his a** up. I cleaned it first of course.

Well, I guess I won't be focusing on his a** for a while..

A thought came to mind.

Oh, I know what I'll do. Perfect chance.

I shifted his head to make him face his left. I stood in front of his face and started to strip with a smirk. I made a show of it, sliding my hands up my shirt. I turned my hands around once they reached my nipples and lifted my shirt above my head. I threw the shirt to the side and looped my thumbs into my pants. I turned around and gave Hide a nice view of my clothed a** as I took off my pants. I threw the pants like my shirt and took off my shoes and socks. The cold felt pleasant - even arousing - yet disturbing on my bare feet. I rose back up and turned to face Hide once more, and I took great pleasure in his expression. He was clearly wanting, but he was still moaning due to the vibrations in his nether regions and the shocks to his nipples.

"Like what you see, Hide?" I slid my hands against my chest, "Do you want me? You do, don't you? You should've thought of that before you went with that other man, hm?" I smirked. "?" I glanced at Hide's legs. I hadn't redid the restraints on them, and now Hide appeared to be trying to lift them. He couldn't, however, since his a** was so raw. He kept wincing. "Hide," I said darkly, and he twitched, his legs stopping their shaking attempt to rise. "What did I tell you about following orders? You do what I say; you don't do what I don't tell you to do. Why can't you understand that simple rule? I would've hoped that I didn't have to redo your restraints on your legs, but oh well. I suppose your a** will just have to rub against the cold metal."

"No!!" Hide wiggled, "Stop, nooooo!!!" he moaned.

"Yes, Hide. You did bad, so I have to punish you. Simple as that. That's how it works here." I refastened the bands that kept Hide's lower body in place. He sobbed. Oh what a beautiful sound~.. "Okay, Hide. So, since you didn't want me, I guess I just have to f*ck myself, huh?" I straightened myself. I contemplated giving him the horny-inducing drugs but decided against it since he might end up hurting his a** worse than it is. I reveled in the noises Hide made, the begs to be f*cked, the apologies, but they all went on deaf ears. Er rather, they just went straight to my c*ck.

I hooked my thumbs in my boxers just as I had done with my pants and lowered them, making sure that my d*ck bounced out. I couldn't help the moan that escaped as my erection hit my stomach. I turned around again, giving Hide a nice view of my a** as I lowered my underwear the rest of the way.

"NO!! No, let me f*ck that a**hole, Kaneki!! Let me f*ck that nice, pretty a**hole, PLEASE, Kaneki, I wanna f*ck you, let me f*ck you!!" Hide cried out. I smirked and rose back up, throwing the underwear with the rest of my garments. I bent over just slightly, peeling my butt cheeks apart with my hands. I humped the air, reveling once more in the sounds Hide made. I let my kagune take over the peeling, and I started to finger myself, moaning a little more than my body required. I actually probably could've kept from making any noises, but I made a show for my sweet baby Hide. I let my other hand wrap around my c*ck, and I leaned over to allow Hide to see my a** and c*ck being touched by someone other than him.

"You should've thought before you cheated on me then, Hide. Since you didn't want my body, I shouldn't give it to you. Simple as that. I'll just f*ck myself since you don't want me." I plunged another finger into my a**, and Hide cried out once more in needy begging. I thrust them in and out as I stroked my c*ck, making loud, needy noises. I humped into my hands, f*cking back onto myself. I took out my fingers completely and replaced one of my kagune with my hand, plunging my kagune into my a**. I couldn't help but scream. Hide screamed after, and I heard clanging. "N-Now, now, Hi-ide, calm doooown, d-don't move too much, or yo-you'll huuuurt yoursellf.." I groaned as I f*cked myself with my kagune. Hide continued to scream and flail, so I stopped.

I turned around, unhappy with my disobedient little human husband.

"What did I just say, Hide? Stop. Flailing. About." He stared at me for a few seconds before he sobbed.

"Kaaaanekiiiiiii, PLEASE F*CK me! I want your c*ck in my a** so badly!! So badly!! Let me pleasure you, PLEASE, Kaneki!!" he whined, "Let me cum, let me cum into your a**, Kaneki!"

"So unoriented. You just jump straight from topic to topic, don't you, Hide?"

"Oh, Kaneki, f*ck me PLEASE!"

I cocked my head.

Well, he had been holding it in for a while.. And he was already begging..

But, he needs a punishment. For disobeying me.

"No, I think I'll let you wait a little bit longer, Hide. Just until you understand how to keep still."

"K-Kaneki!!" Hide whined, but I ignored him. I turned back around to continue f*cking myself.

"..." I remember when Hide would creak the door open ever so slightly and watch me when I was doing this.. It was normally after he had a long day at work, and I was horny but unable to spend time with him. Once he came home, he'd quietly creep towards our room and watch, but I would be too into myself to stop since he normally came home just as I was nearing release. For whatever reason, Hide has a serious tentacle/kagune kink. But I'm too cautious to release my kagune around him, so that's the best kagune action he gets- watching me masturbate. More often than not, once I came (Hide soon following since he'd always be masturbating too), Hide would act like he'd just gotten home, and we'd have a sex session. Without kagune of course.

I would always play along as if I didn't notice him watching.

"Hideee, d-do you, mmh, l-like this? Ahh. W-nnh-Watching me, nngh, f-f*ck, oh, my-myself with my - ohh - k-kagune? Ahh.. H-Hide, Hide, I'm going to cum. I-I'm going to cum, but you c-can't cum with me. B-Because.. you d-don't want me.. nnh.." I shuddered and shot my seed all over the table and the items on it, shouting, "Ah, Hide!!" I panted as I came down from my high. I looked back at Hide. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and his hips were barely keeping themselves from rutting. His voice should've been hoarse by now, all this screaming, but I guess Hide's a loud person to begin with. Although it did appear to be starting to get hoarse.

I frowned at that.

I didn't want Hide's beautiful voice to ruin itself..

I know.

I looked back at the cum-covered table. Unfortunately, the gag Hide had was now covered in my semen, but that was fine. I'm sure he'll like to taste me. I picked it up and turned back around, fastening it around his mouth nicely. The red, foam ball fit between his teeth that tried to grit together. I slid my hands along the smooth leather, shuddering slightly.

"Oh, Hide, you have no idea how beautiful you look.."

Do I have a leather fetish?

I let my eyes wander down Hide's body. I wonder if I should dress him up more.. Oh well, I guess that'll be for later.

I walked back over to my freezer, grabbing the oldest pack of blood I could find. I walked back over, and while I did so, I realized I hadn't asked what Hide thought of his blood. Was it good? Was it tasty? Was it sweet ?

Oh how much I want to dive into that taste.. It's probably like cake, only for ghouls.

I opened the blood bag and sniffed it. I had smelled Hide practically every day since we got married (and practically every day before that), but his blood alone gave off a slightly different smell.

A smell of pure Hide. Not what he indulges in, not the smells he's accumulated from where he's been, but the smell of pure Hide.

It certainly smelled better than Hide's body. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever pressed my nose up against his cum, have I? I'll have to do that tonight. I'm curious.

Holding the bag up in one hand, I slid my hand under Hide's bottom. I slid it back out after hitting where he'd been injured. I looked at my hand. There wasn't too much blood. I suppose I did a good job of patching him up. I licked my lips and wiped the blood off, smearing it onto my thigh. I clicked some buttons on the bed, and it became a chair once more. Once Hide was sitting up right, I unclasped the gag so that the ball fell out of his mouth. It was a beautiful sight, saliva connecting the ball to his lips.

I wanted to devour him.

I calmed my urges once more and poured the blood bag into the cup from before. I turned off the vibrators and such to make it easier for him to drink. Didn't want him choking after all. I pressed it up against his lips, and just like before, he drank with my help.

"Nee, Hide, I forgot to ask you earlier, does your blood taste good?"

"? Kaneki, I have different taste buds than you, buddy."

"..What. Do. You. Think. Of. Your. Blood. And you didn't say Master or nya either."

"..S-Sorry.." he mumbled. Clearly his current status was finally going into his thick skull. He was finally learning his place. "I-I guess it's fine.."

"? More than just that, Hide. I want an honest answer. How. Does. Your. Blood. Taste?"

"..." he warily glanced at me. His cheeks were flushed ever so slightly.

"Hide, are you trying to prolong this moment that you are without vibrations? That's a foolish mistake, Hide. Not even an idea. You have to answer me eventually, Hide. And trust me, I will make you pay ten times for every second you waste diddle-dallying. So. Answer. Me. Hide."

"...I.. I'm not diddle-dallying.." he murmured quietly. "I just.."

"What? You just what? Answer me, Hide," I was starting to become irritable and impatient with my little human.

"... I.. I.. like it.."

I blinked.

"What? You're going to have to be louder than that, Hide."

"...I-It's sweet.. I like it," he repeated ever so slightly louder.

"..."

Oh my G*d. If even Hide, a human, thinks his blood tastes good, it must really be good.

I started hyperventilating and drooling at the thought. How good Hide's blood would taste..

Ah, I want it. I want a taste. Just a taste. It's fine, right? I can have a taste?

N-No, I sho-should just l-let Hide taste it for me.. I-I have to keep control..

"K-Kaneki? You alright there, buddy?"

N-No, call me Master. Master, Hide.. and don't forget to say nya.

Is that twice? I need to count.

993\. 986. 979. Nine hundred seventy tw-

"Kaneki!"

Oh. Was I saying that out loud?

"I apologize, Hide. I got lost in my own thoughts. Let us continue," I put the vibrators back on the levels they had been, and Hide shouted out. Oh, how that is music to my ears.. I threw the empty blood bag into the trash and put the ball vibrator on Level Ten and watched Hide's lovely reactions. "Bad boy, not calling me Master, Hide. And you forgot to be my little Nagakitty." {Oh. I just realized. Hide's been calling Ken Kaneki. But since they're married, one of them had to have adopted the other's last name. Eh, whatever.}

I counted the seconds. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, 993, 986, 979, 972, nine hundred sixty-fi-

\--------------

-teen. Six.

Hide was foaming at the mouth again, and his body was twitching. Oh, his pupils are missing again. I suppose I got caught up in counting.

| / _

Ah. I was only supposed to count to thirty. Oh well.

I undid Hide's c*ck rings, and Hide immediately sputtered all over the two of us before I could even take the c*ck rings an inch away.

"..." I blinked. "Hide. You shot all over me."

"I-I'm sorry.." he groaned.

I glanced at him. Well, whatever. This is a nice sight. I'll let him go this time.

I turned off the the ball vibrator and the nipple clips and took them off of him. Hide continued to writhe.

"Oh, you got your a** all messy again. Is this that thing you were talking about? 'Cumming from the a**' or other?" I looked at him, but he did not respond, still trying to catch his breath. His eyes were closed. "I'll have to redo my work," I cocked my head. I turned around to the table, sniffing my hands. Hide's cum didn't smell as sweet as his blood, but it did smell better than Hide's body. Just a hint of stinkiness beyond it. I briefly wondered if my cum smelled similar as I put the vibrator and clips on the empty space I had prepared earlier.

"A-Are y-you planning to-to do allllll.. o-of those?"

"?" I glanced at my human husband, "Yes, what of it?" His eyes rolled back. He seemed exhausted and tired. I smirked.

Already? And he's only came once.

I have much more planned for us tonight, Hide, so don't fall asleep just yet~


	5. Kaneki's Lack of Sex and Torture Knowledge (There's Still Lemons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken feels around some of Hide's toys, and then he squeezes Hide's peepee a little too hard.  
> I really love this chapter. ... merely for the way Ken puts anal beads on Hide's penis as if it's a Christmas tree and the way he puts panties on his head. Hope you enjoy!

My pile of items already used will get bigger and bigger as time goes on.

I picked up an item stained with my cum from earlier. I sniffed it. It certainly didn't smell as good as Hide's cum, but it was a similar smell. I turned around to Hide. He was dozing off again, a light snoring drifting through the room. That's no good..

I set the item beside Hide's head and undid the restraints around his legs. I relifted Hide's legs and inspected Hide's a**. I undid my work from earlier and redid it all with new stuff from the First Aid Kit. I patted Hide's butt once.

"There we go. Good as new." I set Hide's a** back down and redid the restraints. I took the stick from beside Hide's head and inspected it. I still wasn't exactly sure what it was for, and that's exactly why I chose it. I poked Hide's body with it. To me, it looked like a test tube, but why would Hide have that in his Secret Sex Stash? Plus, it was too thin, and it didn't appear to have any opening or measurements. Hide couldn't have misplaced it in his sex stash.

I poked Hide's ear, his eye, his lips, his nipples. I redid the gag and peeked into Hide's belly button injury. It was still bleeding, so I put the bandage back on. I continued to prod at Hide's body with the hollow glass stick. I poked Hide's penis and blinked when the stick had gone into the slit. I readjusted the stick so that its angle was the same exact angle as Hide's slit, and it went further in rather than stabbing at Hide. I rubbed my chin in thought.

I wonder..

Hmn.

I took the stick back out and continued poking at Hide. I poked at his balls, imagining the ball bursting, making cum spill out. I poked the stick through Hide's feet. They were so much smoother than mine, but that was to be expected. Unlike his hands, his feet had stayed relatively the same since high school even. His feet were perfect, and I'd always wanted to take one into my mouth. Maybe even bite it off.

I slowly slid the stick out of Hide's toes.

I guess it's either for going in the penis, or it's for a** preparation. I already f*cked his a** with that kitty dildo though, so I'll just put it in his penis.

The stick slid easily into Hide's c*ck. I turned back around and picked up another item.

What's this? Some kind of choker?

I put it on my head.

Oh, perhaps a mask.

"..."

That doesn't work. It can't be a mask- it just basically draws three lines on your face. It's not practical as a mask at all. Although it does fit nicely on my head. One line under my eyes with another dividing my eyes. I wonder if it's broken. Perhaps there's another part of it?

I continued looking at Hide's stuff. Most of it was just different types of dildos or (quinque?) knives. Things I couldn't use just yet. There were a few random items, however, such as the kitty outfit and the bunny outfit. He even had a maid outfit.

Speaking of which though, I should probably take the rest of the kitty stuff off.

Continuing to think of my choices for our next bout, I took the cat ears off of his head and put it in the Used Pile. I contemplated taking the kitty collar off but decided to keep it on. I turned back around and {I just remembered by rereading that Ken still has the panties on his head.} took out the maid outfit.

I guess this is a better time than any.. I bet Hide will look very pretty in this.

I turned back around and undid Hide's shackles. I carefully - as to not wake him up - put the maid uniform on him, which was more or less a simple blouse, a simple skirt, and one of those maid hat thingies. It was blue and white, and it had holes that fit his nipples perfectly.

I reshackled Hide's upper body and glanced once more at his a**. I rubbed his entrance softly. I glanced into it, seeing that he had more or less healed.

But I certainly shouldn't be putting any rough dildos in there.

I threw away the bandages I'd put on Hide and shackled the rest of him back up. I gazed over Hide's collection and picked up a string of balls.

What's this..?

I hovered it around my own body before I decided I ought to try it on Hide's, which I could clearly see from my point of view. I hovered it over his mouth with a small frown, wondering if it was supposed to choke him or something.

Could you tie it?

I looped the thing into an 'o' and started to tie the string together.

"..."

I don't think that's what it's supposed to do.

I undid my tie and hovered the toy over Hide's body once more. I couldn't see it being for his eyes, ears, hair, nipples, anything. There wasn't only two balls after all- there were eight. Eight the magic number. I wonder if it's for the Eight Ball or something.

Pole with sex.. hmmn..

So what, you're supposed to drag it all over your partner's body? Is there a 'goal' to put it in?

I resumed imagining what it was supposed to be for. I let it dangle over Hide's penis.

It certainly couldn't fit in there, but it could be a rope around it, somewhat like Christmas lights on a Christmas tree. Hmmn..

I continued down Hide's body. They shouldn't go over the feet or something..

These couldn't be for the butt, could they...? Are they some type of preparation? They aren't too big, about an inch for diameter. Kind of like a finger, only longer and a tad wider.

I returned to Hide's penis, deciding that was the best place for it. I wrapped it around Hide's penis nicely, making sure it was snug.

{Okay, so Hide has a banana dildo. So yea, if you're not into that, feel free to skip~}

I turned around yet again and picked up the banana.

Oh? It's plastic?

I gazed at the remote taped to it.

Don't tell me.. Is this a dildo too? What kind of stuff did Hide HAVE?

I undid the tape and pressed a button on the remote. The banana started vibrating.

Well, at least it should go in easy..

I wonder if it peels.

{Okay, from now on, you can just pretend the banana dildo is a normal dildo. But you did miss some humor. (shrugs) I'm weird. Kaneki is too innocent, I tell you.}

I turned back around, turning the dildo off. I was about to carefully slide it into Hide but decided to suck it down first. I brought the dildo up to my lips and started sucking.

After I thought it was wet enough, I carefully slid the dildo into Hide's butt and turned it up. I wonder how many levels this one has.. It's a pretty small remote, and it just has an up and a down button.

| / _

I noticed Hide's discomfort and smirked.

"Aww, does it hurt, Hide..?" I caressed his face, "Sorry, that kitty tail really f*cked you up, huh? But it's your fault for having all of these toys. What's the point anyway?" I leaned back and glanced among the objects. I noticed there was a tube of lube as well. "Seriously, Hide, where do you even get this stuff? Never mind how you find the time to look for it."

"K-Kaneki.." Hide groaned, "Wh-What did.. What-What happened..?"

"I decided to mess around with some of your items, of course. I'm still punishing you, remember?" Hide groaned exhaustively. "What? You're the one who decided to mess around with other people."

"I know that, but-" he shifted his slanted eyes back to me before he started trying not to laugh, "PFFT!!!"

"? What?" I got defensive.

"DUDE, ARE THOSE MY F*CKING LACED PANTIES ON YOUR HEAD?!!"

"? What, you mean this head liner? This cannot be panties, Hide- they're too small. They're just strings. They cannot cover the private section." {(snickering like crazy) Ellie, I cannot wait until you see this. Seriously I've wanted to post this since he put these on.} Hide was still laughing. "..." I gritted my teeth together, angry that he wasn't taking his punishment as he should. I practically crushed his c*ck, and he cried out in sync with the crack, to which I smirked. "Not so happy now, eh?"

"Y-You're a d*ck.." he sobbed, "F*ck, did you, like, break my d*ck?"

"You're an idiot, Hide. A d*ck does not have a bone." I let go of his c*ck to gaze at the damage. Indeed, I had gone a little overboard. His.. Yea, that does not look good. "Oops. Sorry."

Hide sobbed, "Dude, you can't just apologize for going and breaking my d*ck.."

"I didn't break your d*ck, Hide. I just crushed it."

"Dude, I heard it crack!"

"No, that was your Christmas lights."

"M-My Christma-never mind, Kaneki.. D-Does it look bad..?"

"..."

"Oh my G*d, Kaneki.." he sobbed harder, "Does it really look that bad?"

"It.. it looks fine.." I subconsciously scratched my chin.

"OH MY G*D!!!"

"Hey! I said it looks fine! Anyway, I'll.. have to neglect your d*ck for a while.."

"Oh my G*d, man.."


	6. Incorrectly Named Sex Toys (There are Some More Lemons, but They're Pretty Whacked Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Ken argue a little bit over Ken's headliner and sex toys, resulting in more punishment on Hide's part. {... How did I accomplish making this humorous...? Seriously.} Since Kaneki squeezed Hide's penis so hard though, the penis stick thing ended up breaking inside Hide, so Kaneki attempts to get that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These lemons are super long, but Kaneki is going to spend an entire night and then-some just f-ing Hide, so (shrugs)

"It's too bad I also broke the Christmas C*ck Decoration."

"Dude, do you know nothing of sex toys..? What the h*ll did you put on my c*ck that cracked like that..?" Hide sobbed, giving me pouty lips. "How could you be so merciless and ruthless as to break my sex toy..? You're going to have to buy me a new one, Kaneki."

"Hide, we share our money."

"You're going to have to buy me a new sex toy, Kaneki."

"...Yeah, yeah, okay, fine. Anyway."

I wonder if I should break all of his toys.. What does he use them for if not with me?

His stupid one-night stands, that's what.

"You don't have much stuff besides dildos, huh?"

"Are you kidding me, man? The penis and a** were made for each other- of course anyone would and should focus on those two key points."

"...Hide, you're talking serious - debating even - about sex. And sex toys."

"Yea, so?"

"...That's not normal, Hide."

"Neither is crushing people's d*cks and wearing underwear on your head, but you're doing that, aren't you?" he furrowed his eyes.

"If you call my head liner underwear one more time, Hide, I swear-"

"Will you please stop calling my panties a head liner? Dude, I'm the one who bought those; I know what they are. You, however, clearly do not."

"It's a headliner!"

"They. Are. Panties. Say it with me- panties."

"Headliner!"

"Dude, you know nothing of sex toys and accessories- those are panties."

"Urgh!" I threw up my hands, "You just don't understand!" I turned up the dildo, and he jolted.

"Ah, Kaneki!! Have mercy, have mercy!!"

"No," I chuckled darkly, "You need to understand that I'm the one in control. And anything you do against my will is going to be punished appropriately and accordingly." I took the Christmas lights off Hide's d*ck and set them in a separate pile.

"Oh my G*d, were those my anal beads?!!" Hide fretted, "Dude, what did you DO to them?!!"

"? What, you mean the Christmas D*ck Decoration?"

"The Christma-Kaneki!! I don't have any Christmas sex toys - what even is that?!! Those were my anal beads!! They go up the a**, you sex-naive idiot!!"

I frowned and turned up the dildo once more, making Hide scream once more.

"Okay, I-I'm not talking anymore; I'm being quiet. Where is my gag?"

"? Oh yes, I suppose that can be appropri-wait, no! You will get the punishments you deserve, no shortcuts. Unless you want me to punish you for screaming without being told to."

"Don't put the ball back in my mouth," Hide responded immediately with a poker face.

"Great, glad we agree. Now, let's see.." I crossed my arms, looking over Hide's shuddering body.

"...Hey Kaneki?"

"Yes?"

"Is there.. is there something in my d*ck?"

"Yes, a stick."

"...Is it broken too?"

"? I'm not sure," I rubbed his penis hole with my finger.

"Okay, I don't care if it's broken or not, just get it out of me, Kaneki."

"? Why are you ordering again, Hide?" I turned up the dildo with a stern expression. Hide shrieked. I chuckled, "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, Hide."

"Oh G*d.. Kaneki, seriously, please get that stick or whatever out of me. Why did you even grab a stick from outside just to put it in my c*ck?"

"It's not from outside; it's from your sex collection."

"Hah? Oh, wait, are you talking about the c*ck stopper?"

"The what?"

"The c*ck stopper. It's a little tub thingy that you put into the c*ck to prevent it from release. Like a c*ck ring, only it goes INTO the c*ck rather than over it." {Wtf what is up with that description and name?}

"Never mind, I don't care about your descriptions of your sex toys," I turned up the dildo and started rummaging around Hide's toys once again. I pulled out another dildo that looked like a spaceship, "Hide, why do you have a spaceship dildo?" He just kept moaning, so I turned back around and increased the dildo once more. I turned on the spaceship dildo and pressed it against his cheek, "Hide, be a good boy and tell me why you have sex toys."

"Th-That-That's not wh-what it'-s f-for, Kane-OH!" he jolted when I turned the dildo in his a** up once more. "Anhh! Ah, K-Kaneki, t-turn it off, ah! T-T-Too much, mmh! St-stimulation, ah!"

I smirked, "Ah, what lovely noises, Hide, but that's not what I want," I turned it up even more, and he screamed, squirming around. He looked like a little centipede, fufufu..

"Mmmh!! P-Please get it o-out, Ka-Kane--nnnh!-kiiiii," Hide sobbed/whined the last syllable of my name, making my own d*ck twitch. I crossed my arms, tapping the dildo against them.

"Maybe I can give you a little mercy, Hide."

"R-Really?-AHH!" the dildo seemed to hit a sensitive part as Hide shut his eyes tightly.

"Yes, really. See, Hide, if you call me 'Master' like your outfit suggests," I looked over Hide's quivering body, "Maybe I can give you a little mercy."

Hide started drooling and panting, "O-Okay, okay, p-please, j-just get the thi-thing out of m-me, Ka-M-Master," he begged, and I shuddered.

Mmn, that feels better than I thought..

That word sounds so good on Hide's lips..

"Nee, Hide, who is the only person allowed to f*ck you or even touch you?" I slowly moved my hand over to his broken c*ck.

"Mmnh, ah, y-y-you, Ka-Ma-Master, mmh.." Hide whimpered. Judging from the way he was humping the air and tightly shutting his lips, I think he really wanted to ask for the tube or whatever out. I wonder if he can still cum as he is.. I did mess up his c*ck quite badly.

"Okay, Hide," I smiled sweetly, "I'll give you a reward since you've been doing so well. Make sure to thank your wonderful Master, hm?" I rubbed Hide's slit and tried to pick the stick out.

"MMH!" Hide shut his eyes tightly with my fingers trying to dig into him, and it made me awfully horny. How far in was this thing, I wonder. I eased the stick out and blinked when I had.

"...Hide."

Hide panted, "K-K-M-Master, mmh, I, uh, th-the stick?"

"...It's broken. I only got a little bit out." Hide's eyes shot open.

"F*CK! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THAT WAS, MAN?!!" I glared at Hide for his tone, and he immediately shut his mouth, but it was too late. I turned up the dildo by two, making Hide shout and arch his back. I put the stick in the pile of Used.

"Bad boy, Hide. Don't use that tone with me; I'm trying my best. And you forgot to call me Master too. You deserve to be punished," I lightly rubbed his penis. I squeezed his poor thing, making him shout at a tone I'd never heard from him. It almost made me lose my composure.

I need to wait to give Hide MY c*ck though.

Even though it just wants release.. Perhaps I can touch myself later or maybe make Hide suck me. Hm, that sounds good. I think I will.

I squeezed Hide at his base, slowly going up. Unbeknownst to him, this was also an attempt to get the stick out. But mm, Hide is making such tasty noises. And his voice is finally getting hoarse, which is sad. Perhaps I should break his c*ck more.

Luckily, my attempt was successful, and I could see more of the stick. I continued to squeeze while pulling the stick out with my other hand. I blinked when I saw there was blood in his c*ck. Probably from the broken glass. I put the second part of the stick in the Used pile and rubbed Hide's co**.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked over Hide's sobbing.

"Oh. Oh, it hurts. Oh G*d. What have you done to me, Ka-Ma-Master?" I smirked. "I-Is th-there st-still m-more in meh-me?"

"?" I blinked. There's still more. I returned to the table and matched up the two pieces. Neither is bloody.. and there are three sharp ends rather than two. "..." I glared.

D*mn.

I returned back to Hide and rubbed his slit soothingly as I continued to squeeze his d*ck. He shrieked even louder than earlier, his eyes completely wide.

"?" I looked at Hide's face. Tears erupted from his wide eyes. Is it stuck? Well f*ck. "!"

Oh, I got it.

I walked away from Hide and the table, moving upstairs.

"Ah, ahg, wh-what-what a-are you d-doing, M-Master? D-Do-Pl-Please don't, mmh! L-Leave me!"

"Don't worry, Hide, I'll be right back," I waved.

"No! N-No, p-please! Please don't go, AHH!"

It almost stung with my heart now, but I needed to go out of the basement to get some things to help get the stick out of Hide's c*ck.

I'll be right back, I promise, Hide, so don't worry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; Poor Hide. Seriously. What is Ken doing?


	7. Interpreted Incorrectly as a Shout for Help (The Lemons Stop Squeezing Temporarily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki gets the rest of the stick out, and then he goes to the bookstore for information on how to deal with the situation of Hide's broken penis. However, somebody he knows ends up spotting him!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you're here for the lemons, just note that the lemons don't resume this chapter. I don't know when they will resume, but hopefully, it'll be soon. Hope this doesn't disappoint you, Ellie!! I know I just keep prolonging the reason I even created this!! >////<

I returned to the basement where Hide was still writing in agony.

"Ah. Anh.. ah, g-get it out, mm.."

"Don't worry, Hide, I'm back," I set down my things and caressed his face. I gulped and squeezed Hide's d*ck at the base. The thing was pretty low, but it wasn't so low that I couldn't squeeze. I poured just a little bit of water over his penis.

"MMH!" Hide jolted.

"Shh~ Shh~" I caressed his hair with my kagune as I tried to pick the last bit of the stick out. I wiggled Hide's penis around since I clearly couldn't get the stick out like this. Hoping the stick wasn't stuck anymore, I pushed my hand up, watching Hide carefully for reactions.

"Mmh..!" he whimpered, his back arching just a tad, "Anh."

"Shh~ Shh~ It's okay, Hide," I cooed, continuing to caress his hair. I continued to squeeze my hand up his c*ck, smiling slightly when I could see the rest of the stick. "What a troublesome piece," I murmured as I took it out, "And so small too."

Hard to think that such a small thing could cause such a big problem, but isn't that how it goes?

I put the piece in its rightful place and rubbed Hide's c*ck soothingly. I should probably give him a break.. That was tiresome. I turned the dildo down before I sat in my chair from earlier and grabbed my book to read for a short while. Hide continued to moan, and it was a nice sound that adorned my reading.

"Go ahead and rest, Hide. You'll need it."

Hide continued to whine despite my suggestion, but oh well, that's his decision. He'll regret it later. {...Kaneki, dude, he can't fall asleep whEN HE HAS A DILDO IN HIS BUTT.} I, however, won't be regretting it. His whimpering noises are like music.  
\-------------

Hide's noises had toned down considerably. It would appear he was used to the dildo in his butt. I put my bookmark in my book and looked at him. He was still panting and making noises, but they were soft. I put my book away and walked back over to my lover. I rubbed Hide's c*ck.

"Does it hurt, Hide?" I murmured. Will this heal..? How quickly?

"Y-Yeah.. b-but.. but not as.. mmh.. m-much.."

"That's good," I murmured, stroking Hide's d*ck soothingly. "...Hide, do you want to cum?"

"Nmmh.. I-I.. I can't feel my c*ck.."

"..."

Should I take Hide to the hospital..?

I looked at his face.

No. I can't let Hide go to the hospital and get out of his punishment. I already decided he would take his punishment in full with no breaks for either of us (except actual rest). Just straight punishment. No life. Temporarily. Until Hide serves his punishment.

"I-It hurts at the base, but... but I can't.. I can't feel anything else.."

At the base..?

I wiggled Hide's c*ck, rubbing Hide with my thumb. The tip was just as injured as the base as far as I could see.

"Oh, Kaneki, please.. Please, it hurts, help me.."

I felt a pang in my chest.

I couldn't help him.

"O-Oh G*d.. Sh-Should I, um.. go to the hospital..? It-It's not normal that I can't feel my d*ck, right..? Wh-What's wrong with me..? When did it go numb..?"

"Going to the hospital is out of the question, Hide. You need to take your punishment in full."

"Oh G*d, Kaneki.. can't you give me a little mercy..? What if we've really done something bad? We shouldn't go any further like this.."

"Hide, stop trying to convince me," I glared at him. "We're continuing, and that's final. Obey me, Hide," I turned the dildo up beyond where it was earlier.

"AH! O-Oh, Kaneki! Kaneki, stop! Mmh! Mmh!"

Ahh, Hide, you make such lovely noises~..

I purred, "Yes, Hide, make more noises for me. Beg to me, beg to your Master, Hide."

"Ahmnh..!! Ahmnh..!!"

"Mm~" I licked my lips, "Such tasty noises, Hide, let me hear more." I kept an eye on Hide's d*ck.

His d*ck twitched. "Mmh..! A-Ah, K-Kaneki.. Kaneki, please.. mmh.."

"..." I smirked slowly.

Perhaps I'll give him a present.. He's been doing so well after all..

I looked over Hide's sex toys. I raised an eyebrow at something I'd overlooked earlier- a type of panties that appeared to be specifically for men. It had a tight c*ck ring and a hole in the a**.

I picked it up and arranged it over Hide's c*ck. It was almost like a cast, making Hide's c*ck sit up nicely. Since it even had a stick thingy that went in the c*ck, Hide's c*ck fit nicely into it (although it wasn't big enough currently). I'd just have to be careful not to crush his c*ck again.

"Hide."

"Oh G*d, Kaneki.. Kaneki, please, mmh.."

"You should've thought about that before you decided to cheat on me, Hide. I'll leave your c*ck like this," I slid my hand along his covered c*ck. "Eventually, it should heal right up, and your c*ck will be back up like a skyscraper in no time."

"Kaneki, dude, I-I don't know if my.. if my c*ck's ever going to be the same again.."

I snarled at him. "Good then! It means worthless nobodies won't f*ck you anymore!" I hissed, "You should only love me, and me alone, Hide! Your body is for no one but me!"

"Ah, Kaneki.. Kaneki.. P-Please, I-I promise I'll never, ever cheat again, but please.."

"And how can I trust you?" I hissed at him, "You've already broken my trust, Hide! So I will take your words with a grain because they don't mean a thing!" He sobbed. Ahh.. my c*ck is twitching with how helpless and broken he looks..

But I can't give him my c*ck yet.

But about his situation.. he's so injured. I can't do much to him like this.. Maybe I should take him to the hospital. Let him rest.

But.. shouldn't he be treated here, by me? They might arrest me for hurting him, for hurting my sweet Hide.. And as if that wasn't enough, who knows what those sick doctors might do to him..

No, I can't leave him alone. I can't take him to the hospital to be.. touched by those foul doctors.

I have to take care of him here. No one shall ever know what I'm doing to him here, in this moment.. He is mine to take, mine to punish, mine to discipline, mine to cherish..

Mine. Simply.. mine.

I walked out, leaving Hide writhing with a dildo stuck in his a** and his c*ck being kept upright by his odd panties.

{The lemons have completely halted/paused. For now. They will continue laterrrr}

\-----------------------------------------

I picked up a book, blinking at it.

"May I help you, sir?" a man inquired, and I glanced at him. How distasteful.. I don't need any help- you're just bothering me.

"No," I murmured back, my eye switching back to the book as I flipped through it.

"Ah, well, okay.. Tell me if you need anything," the worker walked away.

I had gone out to look for books on penile and anal injuries. I had my eyepatch on, the black one with centipedes that Hide had gotten me a while back. I was also wearing my black but light coat. Maybe I should've just used Hide's computer to look up stuff, but I've never been much of a fan researching online. I prefer cold, hard books. You never know who wrote that sh*t you find online, so you never know if it's even accurate.

I put the book down and looked through the next one.

"Kaneki?"

I glanced up.

What now?

Ah, Amon.

"Yes?" I sighed, flipping through the book. My disinterest in his presence was clear.

"What are you looking for? Where is Nagachika?" Amon took out his own book and flipped through it. No doubt he sensed my lack of fondness for his presence. So why wasn't he leaving me alone?

"None of your business, Amon, but Hide is sleeping at home."

Actually, I'm not sure if he'd even be able to sleep as he is, but...

"At this time of day?"

I gave Amon a dark scowl.

"None of your business. He's sick."

"Maybe I can help?" Amon stuck the book under his arm. The Secrets of Ghoul Anatomy...

"No," I shortly responded, snippy.

"Kaneki, is there something you're not telling me? You know-"

I hissed at him and put the book back, quickly walking away.

Yes, it was true. Amon Koutaru, the very same investigator that became obsessed with me, was my designated investigator. Any registered ghouls (Hide had convinced me a while back to register, once ghouls became accepted due to some revelations that Hide claimed he had nothing to do with [even though I had never asked]) were assigned an investigator to check up on them, deal with any cases they're involved in, the works. Ghouls were still rather disliked, but they had rights now. Designated ghouls were still denied some things though. For example, we're not allowed to run for any sort of office; we can't have any power.

Amon even knew Hide, and he was very understanding and compassionate. I rather liked him. But right now, I don't need him meddling around in my affairs.

Hide had worked really hard for me. He was even a scientist in a new ghoul research line. He was the one to suggest Amon as my investigator. I trusted his decision, although I'd been a little wary of it at first, and Amon probably was the best investigator for me, just like Hide claimed.

He can just get a little... nosy.

"Kaneki Ken!" a voice shouted sternly, and my arm was grabbed. Amon was no doubt glaring at me. "I wasn't finished talking with you. Neither you nor Nagachika have been to work in the past few days. What is the reason for that?"

"Hide's sick," I replied plainly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Why didn't you call yourselves in then?"

"Oh, I didn't? Oops, I guess I forgot."

"Don't joke around with me, Kaneki! Tell me what's going on!"

I hissed at him once more, "I told you earlier, AMON, it's none of your business!"

"As your investigator, it IS my business!" he argued back. D*mn, do you have to shout that so loud?

"He's a ghoul?" people started murmuring.

"How scary.."

"It looks like he's revolting."

"This is why I said ghoul rights was a bad idea!"

"I'm scared!"

"Is he gonna kill us all?!"

"Look at that scary eyepatch! And I bet he's hiding stuff in that coat!"

"Wah! I don't want a ghoul in my bookstore!"

"Tell me, Kaneki, what is going on? Where is Nagachika?"

I hissed back at him. Did he know? Did he know Hide was hurt--by me?

"Kaneki, if you continue to refuse me, you know I'll have no choice to fight you. And I'm sure that neither of us want to fight. So please, tell me what's going on."

Again, he was right. He did have to fight if I continued to refuse, and neither of us wanted to fight.

"I told you, Hide's sick."

"Then why did you come here if he's so sick that neither of you can even call in?"

"Because I was trying to see what's wrong with Hide," I growled out.

"Why didn't you request a doctor then?"

"..." I hissed, "D*mn, you're so nosy."

"... Kaneki.. answer the question."

"..." I glared at him darkly.

What am I supposed to say, I f*cked Hide too hard? Actually.. that didn't sound too bad. As it is now, he probably thinks I might've eaten Hide or something..

"I.. Hide convinced me to have some rough sex.." I murmured, my hand coming up to touch my chin subconsciously. Amon's face tinted in embarrassment, his eyes wide.

"O-Oh. W-Well, I-I'm sorry for asking.. Uh, if it's really.. that bad though, maybe.. maybe you should go to the hospital..? It's not like you're going to get thrown in jail for-for having sex the way you two like.." he chuckled nervously. He was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

You have no idea, Amon.. What I've done to Hide is inexcusable. Ghouls may have rights, but all humans hate ghouls and are discriminating towards them. Even if it was brought on by Hide's cheating, I'd be killed for what I've done. Hide told me to stop, and I didn't.

"No.. I can deal with it on my own.." I murmured back.

"... Kaneki, you're clearly worried if you're staying home, not calling in, and getting books.. You're asking for help."

"... I can deal with it on my own.." I mumbled.

I was getting irritated.

"Kaneki, you and I both know you need help. What happened? What did you do?"

I hissed at him, "Stop asking questions! I'm leaving!" I swiftly turned around to leave.

"Kaneki! Ah, Nagachika was right about you! You always blame yourself and won't allow anyone else's help! Well, I won't stand for that kind of behavior!" Amon grabbed my wrist in determination, glaring slightly at me, "I'm going to your place to see Nagachika's state."

I hissed at him, "You're not seeing Hide."

"I am. And if you try and stop me, I'll just have to arrest you, Kaneki."

"..." I writhed in anger.

Amon.. Amon, how dare you get in between me and Hide's punishment..

Maybe I should make you pay too.


	8. The Hospital Visit (The Lemons are Still Absent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon and Kaneki go to Kaneki and Hide's house, and Ken pulls Hide out of the house (dressed, of course). Kaneki is outnumbered in the vote for Hide to go to the hospital or not, so Hide is admitted to the hospital. Kaneki isn't done though, so be prepared for some more punishment in the next and final chapter!!

When we arrived at my house, I was calmer, but I was still seething. Hide better not say ANYTHING..

"I'll be right back," I murmured to Amon. I could hear Hide's screams from behind the front door, but I guess that was my ghoul senses because Amon didn't appear to notice anything..

"I'm coming in with you," Amon declared, and I scowled. "That shouldn't be a problem, right?" he appeared to be starting to catch on though.

"He's undressed, Amon.." I murmured, "I was really frantic when I went out, so I left in a hurry.."

"I.. understand that, but I can come in, can't I? Unless you two were.. doing your business in the front room.."

"..." Without saying anything, I slipped into the door, locking it behind me.

"Oi! Kaneki!! Open this door!!" he knocked loudly, but Hide's delicious screams were louder.

Paying no mind to Amon's fit, I went to my sweet little Hide in the basement. He was just as I left him, only with a hoarser voice and more tears adorning his cheeks. I caressed his cheeks, wiping his tears as a smirk passed my lips.

"Oh, Hide, how lovely you are.. It's too bad you have to be interrupted.." I frowned slightly before I turned the dildo off and took it slowly out of his *ss. "Just get one thing straight, Hide. You are not to say ANYTHING of what I just did to you or why, is that understood?" He sobbed as he nodded.

Good.. he seems to understand..

"You know what will happen if you go back on this promise, right?" I lowered over him and hissed into his face, "More punishment than you would've had." He whimpered at my warning.

Now that he's received my threat...

I walked back upstairs to snatch some clothes, scolding myself for not grabbing them before I went downstairs. Then I went back downstairs and dressed my sweet Hide. By the end, he was unshackled and dressed properly, but he had to lean on me to sit upright.

"Oh.. Oh G*d, Kaneki, it.. it hurts.."

Good. This will show you not to cheat..

I pulled Hide over my shoulder and began to walk upstairs with him.

"Oh G*d.. Oh G*d.." Hide continued to groan, "I-I.. Oh G*d.. m-my c*ck.. m-my c*ck, Kaneki, my c*ck.."

"Yeah, yeah, stop whining-you brought it on yourself."

"Oh G*d.. B-But Ka-Kaneki, I-I told you what I wanted-"

I slapped his *ss, earning a jolt and a shout. "I don't care," I snarled, "You shouldn't need someone else, even if you do have different needs! If you wanted bondage, you should've just dealt with my decision to keep you out of bondage! You should've trusted me, Hide! But you didn't! So you got the punishment you deserved! You're lucky anyway, Hide! I wanted to f*ck you senseless, constantly, with no break, but I'm being merciful! Thank me, Hide!" I slapped his *ss again, "Worship me! Be grateful I'm so merciful and kind!"

"Oh G*d, oh G*d!! K-Kaneki!!"

"Call me Master, Hide!" I slapped his *ss yet again.

"Oh G*d!!! I-I-Th-Thank you, Master, I'm sorry for being so--so ungrateful!!"

"Good boy," I murmured, rubbing his *ss where I'd slapped it. I continued walking to the door. "Next time, be a good boy for me, yes?"

"Oh G*d.. y-yes, Ka-Kaneki, I'll-I'll be g-good.."

"Good. Trust me and my decisions, Hide, and everything will be fine," I continued to rub his *ss, "You don't need anyone or anything else. I am your everything. Repeat it: I'm your everything."

"Oh G*d.. K-K-Kaneki, y-you're my.. my every..thing.."

"Good boy."

I finally reached the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Amon was fuming.

"I thought I told you to let me i-Nagachika?!! Is that Nagachika?!!"

"O-Oh, h-hey, Amon-san.." Hide sluggishly smiled back at him, "What are you doing here..?"

"He insisted," I replied, "He found me at the bookstore looking for a cure to your.." I looked over Hide, "ailment.."

"O-Oh, ri-right, my.. my ailment.."

"? Anyway, he looks horrible--we should take him to a hospital, Kaneki!!" {Amon}

"Hide is not going to a hospital-I can take care of him myself!" I snarled.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have been in a bookstore looking for answers, Kaneki!" Amon refuted, and I snarled at him.

"Come on, Kaneki, you and I both know how bad this is.." Hide begged with a groan, "Y-You don't want me hurt forever, right..? Let's just go to the hospital.. We can't argue with Amon-san.."

More like you agree with him...

"I can arrest you for hurting a human, Kaneki," Amon reminded me, his gaze tense with determination.

Tch.

\-------------------------

We were in the back of Amon's car with Amon driving. I caressed my sweet Hide's hair out of his face. He was all sweaty and panting.

"K-Kaneki, it h-hurts.."

"I know, Hide, I know," I kissed his forehead, "Don't worry though, it'll all be over soon." He whined at this, most likely knowing that I had a lot more punishment planned.

I did, but it would be over soon, and then we could get on with our lives.

I saw Amon eyeing us from the front. I wanted to ghost my hand over Hide's nether regions to see how he was down there, but I decided against it with those eyes watching us.

"What hurts, Nagachika?" Amon inquired, and I gave him a silent stare down.

Hide replied, sobbing, "Everything.. oh G*d, everything.." Amon's expression softened with worry at that, and he stayed silent the rest of the way.

I guess inquiring is for later.

\------------------------------------

I had Hide lying on my back as we entered. He certainly was afflicted, panting and sweaty.

We were in the emergency room.

I hissed under my breath, "They better not do anything to my sweet Hide.."

Amon gave me a sympathetic gaze, "I know why you're wary of hospitals, Kaneki, and I completely understand that. I'll be here though, and so will you-they won't do anything weird."

"If they try ANYTHING silly, I'll rip off their heads," I snarled.

"Now, now, Kaneki, let's not get violent. If they try something silly, we'll stop them - peacefully - and I'll arrest them, okay? Look, it's our turn. I want you to be polite, okay?" Amon then referred to the lady at the desk as I grumbled under my breath, "Hello, Nagachika Hideyoshi here indulged in some.. very rough, um.. intercourse, and-"

"And he needs to be seen immediately, and we need to exit as quickly as possible," I hissed.

"Um.." Amon looked at me with a worried gaze that told me I was out of line, but I didn't care. "He is-"

Yet again, Amon was interrupted, but this time, it was by my sweet, little Hide, "K-Kaneki, it hurts, it hurts," he sobbed, fidgeting and squirming as if trying to get comfortable, "Get it out, get it out, it hurts, Kaneki, oh G*d."

"Hide, I had to keep that in to keep it from being all crooked-like," I argued back in a whisper, "Believe me, I'd rather you not come in here like that, but there's nothing we can do."

"Um.. Kaneki, what's..?" Amon didn't even finish the sentence. How queasy.

I glared at him, but Hide continued to complain, "I-I think I'm bleeding again, help, Kaneki, it hurts, it hurts," he sobbed.

"I know, Hide, but don't worry-it'll all be over soon." He sobbed harder.

"A-Anyway, he needs to be seen immediately," Amon told the lady.

She scoffed, "It's his own fault for indulging in such rough sex, but sit down, and we'll get to you soon. Now, Nagachika-san, I have a question: will you ever indulge in such rough sex ever again?" she asked, referring to my lover.

"Not if I can help it," Hide sobbed, "I never want to go through this ever again!"

"Good. That's a wise decision." {Lady}

\-----------------------

Eventually, we were being seen, and Hide was sitting on a bed, still sobbing.

This filthy doctor was asking to see his body..

As I glared at them, Amon tried to reason with me, "They have to see Nagachika to see what's wrong with him, Kaneki. Don't worry, it's just like when Nagachika goes to see his male doctor, or when you go to see yours. Stop being so protective, Kaneki, it's for Nagachika's sake."

"... I'LL be the only one touching him then.."

"Alright, Kaneki." {Amon}

Eyeing that foul doctor, I began to strip Hide down.

"U-Uh, K-Kaneki, that.." Amon stared at Hide's panties weirdly. I, reluctantly, took them off, and Amon's eyes widened slightly with realization.

Hide's penis looked better than earlier, but it was still crooked. And not in a normal way. Amon cringed and turned away, shielding his eyes.

"What.. What exactly did you DO..?" the doctor asked in disgust.

"..." I stood in silence, giving the doctor a foul gaze.

"K-Ka-Kaneki accidentally--he accidentally c-crushed my-my c*ck.." Hide looked away, chewing on his nail, "It's my fault.. I told him to squeeze really hard.."

"..." That doctor nor even Amon needs to know what I do with my lover.. How foul.

"Those panties seem to work just fine, and that's all I was really worried about, so we'll go home now," I started to put the panties back on Hide, but Amon stopped me with his words.

"Now hold on right there, Kaneki! He needs medical attention!!"

"The panties were working just fine!!" I hissed back, "It already looks way better!! Soon enough, it'll be all better!!"

"I don't even wanna know how bad it was earlier then, but it'll heal quicker if you get medical attention!! Plus, if you don't get medical attention, it's very possible that Nagachika won't heal correctly!! Come on, Kaneki, just let him be seen by the doctor, alright?"

"..." I glared at him, my teeth gritting behind my frowning lips. Hide's hand gripped my shirt.

"Just a little bit, Kaneki," he murmured, his eyes pleading, "A break for you too.."

"Hmph," I crossed my arms, glaring at the ground beside me.

\----------------------------

Eventually, Hide was inspected by the doctor, and he was admitted to a few days in the hospital with some pain killers along with some other stuff. They offered a f*cking rape kit after finding out I was a ghoul.. the f*ckers.

Now we were all alone in his hospital room. I wondered if I could use any of the stuff in here to continue Hide's punishment.

"You know your punishment isn't finished, right, Hide?" I let my eyes lazily pinpoint back onto Hide.

His expression turned even more ill. "Kaneki.. don't you think you've done enough..?"

"For all of your cheating? Not nearly enough. Exactly how much have you cheated on me, Hide?"

Hide hung his head low. "I'm sorry, Kaneki.. Truly I am.! I've learned my lesson; I promise that I'll never cheat on you again, so plea-"

"Even if I refused your kinks again?" I asked, crossing my arms dominantly.

He stopped there. Determination formed in his gaze, "Yes."

"Hm. Well, that's good, but I still need to finish your punishment."

"Oh come on, Kaneki!!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll lessen it just a tad. There's a few things I still want to do though."

His eyes were clueless for a few seconds before he smirked playfully, "Oh, so it's just you wanting to fulfill some kinks, eh?"

I frowned. "It.. It's not like that exactly.. I just-The punishment you've already had just can't possibly account for what you've done.."

"Riiiiight," he wiggled his eyebrows, his smirk seeming to widen even further.

Tch.

I turned away, "You won't be so playful and teasing when I continue to f*ck you senseless."

"Aww, come on, Kaneki!! Mercy, mercy!! Spare me!!"

Somehow, he sounded a little more playful and energetic than earlier.. Is it because he was in so much pain until now?

"..." my eyes softened.

Maybe.. this visit to the hospital was okay..

\----------------------

Eventually, Hide was released from the hospital, so I could continue my punishment. He was spick and span after all, all ready to take my punishment.

I wasn't ready for what did result from continuing my punishment though..

I should've just listened to him; I should've allowed my punishment up until then to suffice.

But I didn't.

And that's why there are two graves in the ground now, both with the same death date, side-by-side.


	9. The Mark (The Lemons Resume First Thing, but They Also End in this Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Ken carves into Hide, and then Kaneki has normal and kagune sex with Hide. Then, the punishment to both of them for their actions is...?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I sped things up a bit, so this SHOULD be the last chapter.
> 
> ...
> 
> Random Person: (throws tomato at me) Yeah right! Your plans never come through!!
> 
> me: Agh! You turd!! (chases after RP)
> 
> -Short BP out-
> 
> -Warning: here comes the death-
> 
> P.S. I really felt like I had disappointed you, Ellie, so.. tada! I redid this chapter!

"Now first to resume our punishment," I held up one of Hide's knives, "I need to carve into you so that NO ONE ever mistakes you as theirs," I declared, and Hide whimpered and squirmed like a pig about to be roasted. He had a gag in his mouth (his normal boxers), and he was laying on my table with his hands bound behind his back, his stomach on the cold metal. His legs were up, bound to his hands. We'd just gotten home from the hospital a little while ago. (Amon had brought us home, and he stayed for dinner.) "Hehehe, what a pretty morsel laid out before me.. Let's make it an even prettier mess.." I began to carve into Hide's back, starting with right below his left shoulder blade and ending at his *ss. I then lifted the knife over to the middle of my cut, curving towards Hide's right shoulder blade.

When I was all finished, there was a nice, neat 'K' cut into Hide's back. It wasn't too deep a cut, but still deep enough to leave a mark and of course, deep enough to draw blood.

I traced my finger along the mark, "You've done so good, Hide," I soothed as Hide continued to whimper. He had shrieked and sobbed as I had been cutting, but he hadn't been too loud.

I carefully put him on his back, and he squirmed, seeming uncomfortable, probably due to his hands and feet behind under his body. I traced my finger along the middle of his chest, smirking slightly. Oh what beautiful, white skin.. I can't wait to ruin it properly.

I wanted to lick the blood off my finger, but I held back since if I did, I didn't know if I'd be able to stop. There was a thin line of blood down the middle of his chest from his own blood from my finger, but oh well.

I gripped the knife once more, but Hide's protests stopped me. He was staring at me with his eyes wide with fear, shaking his head and whining.

"..." I decided to let him speak, pulling down the gag, "What was that, Hide?"

"Come on, Kaneki, you already scratched up my back, you don't have to do my chest, too, do you?" he shook his head, "Please, Kaneki, have mercy!!"

"Oh, but Hide, the marking is supposed to make sure every man or woman you might try to bang will go away promptly. What if they don't see your back? I have to make sure I mark EVERYWHERE.." I let my eyes wander Hide's sweet figure. "Then," I let my eyes shoot back to Hide's gaze, pulling the gag back up, "I'll get on with my punishment, Hide." He sobbed, but I ignored it as I carved in a K just like I had with his back. I made sure to be careful with his nipples and belly button, not scathing them in the slightest. Hide had screamed louder with his chest than his back, and I frowned at that. "Don't break my eardrums, Hide."

I contemplated whether or not to carve into his penis and butt. Hmmn.. Looking at his face in such pain, I guess I'll give him a break (although I might change my mind later).

"Okay, Hide," I took my shirt off, "Time to be f*cked properly." His eyes were wide as saucers, watching my every move. Maybe I was just that impressive, I smirked. I decided to make a show as I threw my shirt across the room, turning around and wiggling out of my pants and boxers. I threw those aside as well and turned back to my Hide, crawling over him with a predator-like smirk. I let my kakugan and kagune release, and Hide shuddered. He smiled nervously, mumbling through the gag. "What's that, Hide?" I pulled his gag down once more. I guess I'll keep it down so that I can hear all of his pretty, little moans.

"Dude, I-I know I have a bit of a tentacle kink, but like, you're not gonna, uh.. you're gonna let me adjust, right..? You won't just shove all your kagune and c*c.." he stopped there, his face pale. I'm sure he saw my expression. I chuckled darkly.

"You'll just have to see, HI-DE."

I had contemplated on whether or not to use my kakuja as well, but I decided against it. Hide was right, I'd be cutting it close with all my kagune, and I couldn't quite control myself well when using my kakuja anyway..

I'll just be using one kagune in his *ss, along with my c*ck. The other kagune will focus on the other parts of his sweet body.

I let my first kagune wrap around his sweet c*ck as I positioned my own c*ck in front of his hole. I let another kagune start caressing his face before it forced its way in through his lips. I had recently learned how to change the size of my kagune, so I made sure my kagune around his c*ck was about half its normal size, and the kagune in his mouth was about a tenth of its normal size.

I shoved my c*ck into his *ss as far as I could, groaning in pleasure. Hide jolted and whined. The kagune in his mouth wrapped around his tongue and pulled it out, tugging.

"Anh! Anh!" {Hide}

"What is it, Hide?" I purred, letting one of my kagune position itself outside his *ss, and his eyes went wide as his hips hopped. He shook his head frantically.

"N-Noht twoo!!" he screamed, his eyes pleading. I smirked.

"Oh, but Hide, don't you want to feel full..?" I purred. Without hearing his answer, I shoved my kagune beside my c*ck, and he screamed, his back arching. I let go of his tongue and let that kagune go down his throat. He started convulsing, as if gagging or choking, so I pulled it back out before shoving back in (making sure to stop just before the spot he'd started convulsing at). I repeated this action as I began to pull out my c*ck. I decided to keep directly inverse paces on my c*ck and the kagune in his *ss, meaning that when my c*ck was leaving, the kagune was going in. I let my final kagune start caressing Hide's nipples as I let my kagune around his c*ck start going up and down. "Does this feel good, Hide..?" I purred. He merely screamed over the kagune in his throat (did he even hear me?), and I was perfectly fine with that.

Hehe.. This'll put the nail in the wood that he shouldn't cheat on me..

His sounds were so pretty.. I want to hear more. I want to hear more.

I started thrusting and stroking harder and quicker, but strangely enough, Hide's sounds.. seemed to be getting softer. My brain fogged with pleasure and desire, I didn't process that fact. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. Oh, his *ss had started bleeding. I want to taste it..

{Okay, here starts the changes in this chappie!}

But I can't. If I do, I don't know if I'll be able to stop..

Ah, soo much blood, so much blood..

From his chest, his a**, you can even see some of the blood from his back. So much..

I think I'm seeing more than there actually is though.. My vision's getting all red..

Um..?

"Hide?" I called, but I got no answer. My senses were all dulled, and I could only smell the sweet scent of Hide's blood.

I retreated slightly and shook my head to clear it. When I opened my eyes, my vision was (luckily) cleared. Taking a breath, I resumed my pace, noticing that, indeed, there was a lot of blood. Um..? Is that too much? Is Hide bleeding out? Should I do something about that?

As I looked towards Hide's face, I knew I couldn't. I wanted to see him bleed out, as sick as it may be. I don't want him to die, but I love the look of this morsel laid out in front of me.. Hide is so pretty, covered in blood..

So, so very pretty..

Hide's P.O.V.

OH G*D, G*D, STOP, STOP,STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPOHG*DF*CKSTOP-

My brain wouldn't stop screaming, but through my hazy tears, I could still make him out.

I was in utter agony, and I could feel blood pouring out from multiple places. Ken didn't seem to care that I was covered in my own blood..

Oh G*d.. F*ck. I'm doomed, aren't I? Is this where I die..? On a table, being f*cked mercilessly by my (normally) loving husband?

Oh G*d..

My-My head hurts.. I'm all woozy and light-headed.. Ahh..? The excruciating pain that I've been feeling everywhere, it's.. it's disappearing.. My breathing.. my breathing is.. slowing.. I hear my heartbeat in my ears, but it's.. it's.. slow..i..n..

Black overcame my vision.

Ken's P.O.V.

I could hear his heartbeat slowing in my ears; his breathing was slowing. With adrenaline still coating my senses, I merely smirked wider and leaned over to hear better. Mmm, I want to taste him.. How sweet.. How sweet he must be.. His blood pouring out.. Blood pouri-

I froze. My smirk and wide eyes must've made me look purely insane and creepy.

A frown threatened to overtake my smirk.

"Hi..Hide..?" I looked down at my beloved.

Blood. Blood pouring out. Heartbeat slowing to nonexistence. Breathing turning shallow until it's all but gone.

Oh my G*d, what have I done? I know what that means.. I know what that means..

Oh G*d, what have I done?!! Poor Hide is only human; he can't regenerate like I can!! He--He--!!

There was now a mess of blood on the table. Hide's eyes were closed, and he seemed peaceful if you only focused on his face, if you ignored the dried tears. His *ss was blown, and by blown, I mean blown. I'd literally ripped it.. ripped it.. His chest was all bloody, and I'm sure his back was the same. I almost fainted from shock and horror at my actions, but I forced myself to stay conscious. I pulled out of Hide and staggered to the other table with all of Hide's toys laid out. I picked my phone up from the table, dialing Amon's number shakily.

It was the only thing I could think of doing.

Should I perform CPR? Should I try? But.. But.. he doesn't..

He picked up on the second ring, "Kaneki?"

I hurried over to the refrigerator, "A..mon, I.. I.. Hi..Hide i.. My Hide isn't.. he isn't.."

Breathing. He's cold. He's cold.

He'scoldandpale,andI'mfreakingout,AmoN!!!

I grabbed a bunch of Hide's blood bags, but plenty of them fell to the floor. I didn't bother.

"Kaneki? Kaneki, I need you to calm down, alright? Are you alright? Is Nagachika alright? What happe-"

"I did it. I'm sorry, Amon.." I sobbed as I hurried back over to Hide. What the h*ll was I supposed to do?!! It's not like he could drink it like before!! I--!! I--!! "We-I-I need an--an ambulance, Amon!!" I sobbed. No. No. I can't let my vision blur with tears now, not when Hide is risking death, and I'm the ONLY one who could possibly help him.. "Hide? Hide, baby, come on, please wake up, baby," I caressed his cheek, more blood bags falling to the floor. I ripped open a package and tried to pour it into his open mouth.

Silence loomed on the phone for a few more seconds. "I-I'm coming right over. I'll call the ambulance for you, just.. just try your best to stay calm and help him, okay, Kaneki?"

"I.. I.. U-uh-huh.." I sniffled. Hide's blood was filling his mouth up, but he wasn't swallowing or any-anything..

He was dead, and I knew it.. I'd killed him.. I'd killed my sweet Hide..

And over what? Cheating? Am I really so.. so..

Urgh, I hate myself!!

I knew Hide wanted what I wouldn't provide him..

I knew Hide would look to others for.. for that kind of.. service..

Yet.. Yet.. Yet I.. I..

I brought a hand over my mouth, trying to keep from sobbing. My phone hit the floor. Had Amon broke the line? Or was he still there?

I sniffled, trying to keep the tears from blurring my vision, as I pressed my hands firmly against Hide's bare chest. Oh G*d, what have I done..? I started pumping as I had been taught. Er well, pumping isn't the right word for this, but..--but--!!

But that doesn't matter right now!! Who cares about word choice; I don't f*cking care!!!

I breathed into Hide's mouth, closing his nose. I didn't really care that the blood was still in there. As long as.. As long as I don't taste it, it shouldn't be a.. a problem.. It doesn't matter. Who cares what I do? If he ends up choking on his own blood if I ever succeed with CPR.. really, can anyone blame me? Could anyone really blame me? I.. I'm freaking out here, and I.. I..

I continued to beat Hide's chest for a little bit longer before I breathed into his lips again.

I still couldn't hear his heartbeat, or breathing. He hadn't shown any signs of life..

Oh G*d, G*d, Hide, please.. please come back to me, please..

Please don't go!!!

I'm so sorry, Hide, it was all my fault, but please..!!!!

I should've listened to you, I know!! You told me to leave the punishment be at the hospital, but I didn't listen!! I get that now, so please--!!! Stop this, stop this please, right now!! It hurts!! It hurts!! I don't want to be all alone!! I've learned my lesson; I won't ever deny you what you want ever again, so please..!! I won't ever try to restrain my selfish desires because I fear I'll hurt you, so please--!!

Just please..

Please come back to me..

I slid down onto my knees, sobbing over Hide's still unmoving body.

Please don't go, baby..

Please don't go..

I could hear sirens now, but I knew it was too late..

It was already too late when I called Amon..

It was always too late..

I was never on time to save the ones I loved..

I sobbed hysterically onto Hide's corpse.

There was nothing I could do. There was nothing anyone could ever do..

I.. I sacrificed my own.. my own husband.. his life.. f-for my.. my own selfish desires.. Why had I marked him..? Why had I not bandaged him up..? Now.. Now I'm paying for that..

Oh, Hide, Hide, I'm so-I'm so sorry..

Please forgive me..

Please.. Please don't go..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Huh. So the new version has Ken saying the title.. Huh. Didn't expect that.. I thought the title was mutual..
> 
> Whelp anyway. You guys want another chapter, or no? I have a headcannon for this story that Ken dies, but.. Anyway, if you guys ask for another chapter, just be warned: it will have Amon and everyone walking onto the scene and trying to help and/or arrest Kaneki or whatever, but more importantly: Ken WILL die. By suicide. Of course. 'Cause he can't live without his baby Hide ;v;
> 
> On the other hand, let us Hideneki fans rejoice!! Hide's ai ist cannon!! Cannon, I tell you!! So yay ;v; I'm so happy~~..


End file.
